1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to the separation of individual items, or sheets, from a continuous perforated sheet and, more particularly, to separating individual items, or sheets, from fanfold computer paper and placing the items into a sequentially ordered stack.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various devices have been developed for the separation of individual items, or sheets, from a continuous perforated sheet. U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,228 issued to Colwill et al. discloses a bursting and separating device for continuous forms using adjacent deformable members, which grasp opposite sides of a continuous form, thereby causing the form to separate into sheets at its lines of weakening.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,171,769 issued to Stolar et al., discloses a device which employs a pair of guides for removing edge strips from a perforated sheet, as well as providing a roller which tensions one side of the perforated sheet, causing it to tear at its lines of weakening.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,618,085 and 4,454,973 issued to Kimura et al. and Irvine, respectively, disclose sheet separating devices which employ a roller having a raised portion for creating maximum tension at lines of weakening, thereby causing individual items to separate from a continuous sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,114 issued to Casper et al., discloses a rotating cam mechanism, which contacts lines of weakening at its highest point of rotation, thereby causing individual items to separate from a continuous sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,144 issued to Lund, discloses an edge strip separator which operates by employing a frame for creating a divergence in paths between the edge strips and the central portion of the continuous perforated sheet, thereby causing the strips to separate from the sheet.
Although the patents discussed herein disclose various efficient devices for separating individual items from a continuous perforated sheet, and/or removing edge strips from the same, all of these devices are primarily of an in-line nature, thereby requiring an abundance of space for operation. While many large industrial facilities have enough space to accommodate the prior art devices, many small offices require a more compact device for separating individual items and edge strips from continuous sheets. Moreover, a need exists for a compact sheet separating device which is readily adaptable to most printers designed to operate with continuous perforated sheets. The present invention satisfies these needs, as well as overcomes the deficiencies present in sheet separating devices heretofore developed.
The foregoing patents reflect the state of the art of which the applicant is aware and are tendered with a view toward discharging the applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information which may be pertinent to the examination of this application. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that none of these patents teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, applicant's claimed invention.